A Forbidden Desire
by BookOfStone
Summary: Admiration leads to unwanted feelings. Feeling Caulifla can only suppress.


Caulifla threw a few blasts blindly into the smoke, pure guesswork that she quickly realised failed her. She looked around frantically, her opponents energy had disappeared where it once laid.

"Behind you!" he said while flingling his fist forward, attempting to take her by surprise.

As soon as the voice strung her eardrum, she faded into thin air. Beating him to a draw, she appeared above the tall saiyan the very next second.

"Thats a dirty trick" she scoffed, while swinging a swift kick aiming for his collarbone, a weak spot beckoning to be attacked.

The saiyan reading her movements, immediately gripped her shin mid strike. Grunting, he levered her backwards before catapulting her forward. The force sending her crashing into surrounding structures.

Faster than a bullet, she took control of her body and somersaulted, her feet landing onto a rocky wall with a thud. The ground rumbling beneath her.

Goku floated non-chalantly in the meantime, dusting a bit of debris that powdered his hair.

"How dare he look away again" She growled inaudibly as she powered up. A glow of golden aura energy engulfed her, she had upped the ante. Goku retained his onyx spikes, not making a move, simply amused by her mysterious rage.

"Think you can still land a punch?" he provoked her knowingly. She gritted her teeth in excitement. "Watch me" she said huskily.

"Watch me" she shot back smiling as she launched herself towards him, leaving the ground beneath her in dust.

It was a long shot, she had only a thread of chance to land a direct punch on him, so she watched for any openings while charging. Noticing he watched intently himself.

Just a little more she thought to herself.

Haiii ya! she reached her palm towards him, shooting laser like beams from her fingers, bending her opposte knee forward in balance, the attack had barely grazed his hair as he tucked his head forward. Her short bursts of punches following the attack, sent him offbalance, a momentarily slip of control, he flew backwards, managing to barely dodge each punch haphazardly.

Her eyes didnt miss the corner of his mouth curve into a smile, unnerving her, causing a rush of adrenaline to get released as her aura grew thicker. She gained speed, pushing him further back but still unable to reach him. His movements graceful and efficient by now. Growing frustrated and tired she swung both her fists above her head as one last ditch effort to make some contact.

Goku grabbed a hold of her small fists, abruptly stopping her in her tracks, inches from his face. She angrily shook her fists to loosen the grip, but failed to.

A shiver ran down her spine realising how vulnerable she was.

The sudden nearness made her forget her rage momentarily. Her breath hitched.

His face indicated boundless focus. His stark features were covered in dirt and sweat His tired eyes staring back, but in mild confusion. He had been pushing himself in his own spar with Vegeta. As if on cue, her loins pulsated with warmth.

His hand had hovered over her abdomen, the next moment she realised she was sent flying back, out of control once again. She closed her eyes at the electric feeling that had traversed her body. Getting her grips back she created a blast of energy, cushioning her to a halt.

Her eyes wandered over his distant silhouette.

He seemed to heave every breath out as he waited for her. Despite being utterly exhausted, he had agreed to spar on her request.

She had always admired him for these little acts of gesture. He was naive but kind and helpful. She had learnt alot from him, ranging from kaio ken to Ki control to special attacks. But she still had a long way to master those techniques. He had always been patient with her. But what angered her was the fact she could never lay a hand on him. She knew from her limited experience that whatever wins she had managed to get in these few months against him were his fabrications. Fabrications to make her feel like she could hold a candle to his fighting skills. She felt insulted. Did he think of her a fool? She growled. Why didnt he just admit that she was weak, why did he put on a show for her.

She sensed he had always had control over her in each of their battles, no matter what trick she tried. No matter what disadvantage he seemed to be put in.

His fierce stare should have brought her back to reality. He had started to close the distance between them. His Gi had been torn into a rug, barely holding onto his body.

He landed a bone breaking punch onto her forearm, as she barely managed to block him. The delayed reaction from her wavered him as he watched her descent towards the ground. She yelped in pain as she landed onto her back. Pain shot into her arms, her hands stuck in the position she used to block him, shaking in pain and fear.

"Caulifla" Goku landed before her worriedly. "Maybe we can call it a day" he suggested. From the looks of it she was tired.

Oh yes She was tired, that is if she had been honest.

They had been sparring close to an hour. But she didnt want to stop. She didnt want it to stop. Hours upon hours of pure bestial brawling, it excited her. Excited her in many ways than one, she admitted selfishly. Goku stood patiently waiting for an answer. Her eyes travelled up his robust frame, she couldnt dismiss the sheer display of masculinity.

Why had all these feelings suddenly emerged? She shook her head both to stop her racing mind and to disagree to Goku's suggestion.

"I think I have a lot left in me, do you?" she smirked playfully.


End file.
